Among non-absorptive materials, a four-sided perforated titanium plate has been generally used for a conventional guided bone regeneration (GBR) technique.
In the conventional GBR technique, a practitioner first recognizes a shape of a location where a bone defect has occurred, appropriately trims the four-sided membrane to a desired shape, adapts to the defect area by three-dimensionally bending the four-sided membrane, and lastly uses a separate screw to fix the four-sided membrane.
However, after recognizing the shape of the bone defect, the conventional GBR technique includes trimming of the membrane to a desired shape and bending of the membrane later, and thus the bone defect area may not be completely adapted and an operation time may be increased. Also, due to an excessive crumpling phenomenon during the bending process, that is, the local area being bent excessively protrudes, the protruded area breaks through gingiva during a period of guiding bone regeneration. Then, the area is infected from the outside and becomes a main factor for bone regeneration failure. Moreover, a large area is required to be incised to remove the screw that is implanted to fix the membrane, and thus, an operation time may be increased, and swelling may occur due to bleeding, which may be painful to a patient. Therefore, the operation has been burdensome to both practitioners and patients.